Concrete buildings are commonly constructed by erecting formwork panels which are filled with concrete. A known system utilises pairs of fibre cement sheets spaced apart with stud frames. The panels are placed in position forming the walls and other components of the building and the space between the panels is then filled with concrete. The fibre panels remain in place and can be painted or otherwise finished once the joints between the panels have been flushed.
Given the increasing cost of resources, the ability to provide panels of this type which require lower volumes of steel without a reduction in overall strength, is of particular importance. Reducing the volume of steel members joining the pairs of fibre sheets also allows for better flow of concrete between the panels during construction.
The present invention relates to the stud frames used to join the fibre cement sheets in order to provide such a reduction in steel volume.